I'll love you forever
by The Ice Within
Summary: I"ll love you forever. Your the person who I learnt to trust, even though your the person who took away my ability to trust again... one shot. second person writing


You watch as the moon slowly drifts to the top of the sky, reflecting on top of the gently flowing river, casting a silver glow across the plain. You tilt your head, as if your thinking about something important, then your face lit up into a slow smile as you see your fellow Hunters coming by. My chest seem to tighten as I turn my head away, knowing that the scene I dread so much was going to replay again. I have never seen you smile so brightly before- not with me, not with mom nor dad-you seem so happy, so free with the Hunters, though I don't want to admit it, you seem to fit there, it's the place where you should be.

The silver glow slowly began to grow, casting a bright beam around you, lighting up your face even more. I shudder involuntarily. I felt so lonely, so sad, and I never admitted this, but I felt angry. Pure anger towards you, my only sister, my only friend. But you betrayed me just because you wanted immortality, and because you didn't want to be with me, someone so boring, so annoying. Why wouldn't you just say it in my face, I'll feel better, there will at least be some confirmation that my thoughts were correct. But you didn't, you just said that 'it was for my own good'. You know how much it hurts me? I can't bear to hear or to speak of your name, it causes pain, and making wound after wound, leaving scars that will never fade. Was this what you wanted when you left me alone- alone in that idiotic camp that does me no good?

You've never spared me a second look after you joined your new friends. You will never know how much it damages me, hurts me when is see how they treat you like royalty, and how you seem to appreciate and accept all their flattery. I'm happy for you, Bianca, I'm proud to have a sister like you, but under the façade of happiness, there's even more layers of sorrow and disbelief. How could you do this to me? I thought you promised that you will be with me forever, and that you will take care of me and protect me with all your might. Then tell me, how are you going to do any of those things when you know you will never see me again?

I shake my head and tried to clear it. After taking in all the thoughts and beauty of the place, I suddenly remember what I was here to do. I take a deep breath and walk forward, making myself just barely visible to the eyes of the Hunters in the clearing. I nod my head towards them and force myself to look you in the eyes.

"Nico… I-" You started to say.

"Bianca." I greeted coldly. I didn't feel cold towards you; I just didn't know how to act around you anymore. You no longer are the person I knew, the sister that I had learnt to love. Your different now, you changed a lot- too much. So I covered my overflowing emotions with a lid, masking everything that is inside. I see the pain in your eyes when your hands gently brush the top of the lid, the coldness making you shiver slightly. It is getting harder to cover everything up, so I carry on with my message, ignoring my instinct shouting for me to walk forward and tell you the truth.

"Bianca," I started again, and I see you turn your attention once again towards me, "I'm here to tell you that you'll be needed at camp tomorrow for the quest you are to attend."

I turned to walk away, when you ran forward and stopped me short with your voice, "Nico, wait."

I stopped, not turning around, but before you could start talking, I started walking again.

"Just be careful, okay? I can't lose you even more than now." I said.

I could tell you wanted to say something, but the shock of hearing the pain in my voice- the pain that I can't hide any longer- stopped you short, cutting off the words you wanted to say, making you temporarily speechless, and you stuttered. But when you finally regained your ability to speak, I was long gone.

I walked slowly back to camp.

Little did I know, it was the last time I was going to see you. But when I found out, all the anger and hatred I felt towards you vanished. I only felt love and regret. I regretted that I was so cold towards you.

But I also felt relief. I was so relieved that my last words towards weren't the cold message I had to send to you, but those words to tell you to be careful. It was the words of pure love and care. I wish you don't hate me, Bianca.

You are the only person I trust, even though you were the one who took away my ability to trust any other person. You are the only person I loved, even though you were the one who took away my ability to love any other person.

But Bianca, I'll love you forever, remember that.


End file.
